A Gift From The Gods Of A People Long Destroyed
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: Jack and Bunny have been dealing with mating seasons (and the pain of knowing nothing will come from them mating) for the past fifty years. This time however, something will actually come about from this, something that has been long awaited.
1. The Rut That Changed Everything

**Warning: Magical!Mpreg, cum inflation, a writer with no knowledge of Pookas or rabbits, giant rabbit fucking a 318 year old dead twink who freezes stuff. Badly written sex, abuse of commas.**

Jack gasped as Bunny thrust deeper into him, fur sliding across his skin.

He laid on his back feeling every single thrust the powerful Guardian gave to him.

He felt the cum sloshing around in his stomach, pressure being built up with every movement.

Bunny had warned him about his mating season being rough on his partner, unless that partner was Pooka, warned every year, still gave him the option to sit this season out, even after all these years.

He had laughed it off, said he couldn't wait, said he could keep up.

He **_might_** have been wrong. Just a little bit. Okay maybe a lot wrong. He had figured that out about four rounds ago, when Bunny had cum for the fifth time, still deep inside of him.

The Pooka never actually pulled out, only ever readjusted himself or his mate. Happened every year, nothing ever changed and he loved it so much.

Jack whimpered at the slight feeling of cum dripping out of him, dislodged only by the Pooka's thrusts.

As he gazed up in the hazy, lust filled eyes of his mate, so green they were almost black.

"Bun_nnyy_y! Please…" He whined, bending himself towards his mate.

Through the haze of lust, Bunny noticed Jack's pleads and paused in his motions to stare down at his mate.

He huffed and pressed his nose down lightly against Jack's bulging stomach, causing the human to gasp at the sudden pressure.

"Look at you. Filled to the brim with my kits. You gona bear my young?" Aster's gruff voice, coupled with the words he said, sent chills up and down his spine and made him harder.

As he spoke Aster pulled out till only the head was pressed against the smaller man's entrance.

"Of course. Please. I'll bear your kits, I'll have your young, I'm so full of them and we'll raise them and everything will be good." Jack babbled, stomach full of cum instead of kits.

In the back of his mind, he was saddened by the knowledge that he could never give Aster what he wanted the most.

He's distracted from his sobering thoughts by a hand on his stomach. He looked up to see a smirk on his lover's face, seconds before that hand on his stomach **_pushed_** down.

He screamed, long and loud, vision whiting out as the cum rushed out of his body in the opposite direction. He panted as the pressure on his stomach was lifted for a brief few seconds before it returned. The feeling of cum leaving his body spiked before slowly decreasing, as the sloshing in his stomach came down to a bearable level.

As he slowly came down off of his high, he glared lightly up at his mate, who simply huffed out a laugh as he picked Jack up and moved him out of the puddle of cum.

As he did so, Jack was abruptly reminded that Aster hadn't finished yet, mostly by the end of Aster's erection pressing against his entrance.

"Aster please…" Jack begged, panting, bending towards his mate who was leaning over him, loving the feel of silky fur across his overheated skin.

"Well when you beg so prettily like, how can I refuse you?" He said as he pushed back in, slipping a little in the mess of cum and lube that still trickled out of Jack.

Jack made a small noise, a mix between a gasp and a sigh as he felt Aster's erection sliding around inside of him.

"Look at that. I've taken you so many times, filled you to the brim and yet you still try to suck me in. Oh by the Man In The Moon, you were **_made_** for this, made to bear my children, made for **_me._**" The Pooka muttered, hips driving upward, hitting Jack's prostate in one movement.

Jack gasped as he came again, not nearly as hard as he had the first few times and this time hurt a little bit. Reanimated corpse or not, humans aren't supposed to cum as hard and as often as he had.

He laid boneless in Aster's careful grasp as the rabbit continued to thrust in him.

With a choked growl, Bunny came again, filling Jack with even more cum, still shallowly thrusting into him, managing to tap Jack's prostate even as he did so.

Aster was quiet and subdued as he came off his high. "Sorry Frostbite. Didn't mean ta hurt ya. Told ya I get a lil wild during rut." He said quietly, ears flat against his head as he pulled out of Jack and moved them, once again to a dry spot to cuddle.

"Don't you dare apologize. I told you I could handle it and I did. You didn't hurt me. We have this conversation every year, and it never changes." Jack said even as he was pressed against Aster's side.

"Yeah well I still shouldn't have said those things. It's only setting us up to hurt." He muttered back, burying his nose in Jack's hair. "Just sleep. Please." He begged, pressing a kiss to the side of his mate's head, closing his eyes.

"…Of course." Jack said, pressing his lips against the paw that held him in place against Bunny's chest.

Before he drifted off, he did something he hadn't done in over three hundred years. He prayed. He prayed to God, to Manny, to the Pooka gods Aster had told him about.

He prayed someone would hear their pleads and give them a way to have kits. For someone to give them a family.

Little did he know, someone **_was_** listening, and decided to grant his wish.

**What the fuck is wrong with me. I need to stop writing. Here have furry mpreg.**

**It was brought to my attention on Tumblr that this doesn't look 100% original. This is what I told them:**

**BY THE WAY SOMEONE LET ME KNOW THAT THIS LOOKS COPY RIGHTED, OR THAT DOESN'T LOOK ORIGINAL. I WILL ADMIT, I TOOK INSPIRATION FROM THESE TWO STORIES:**

**archiveofourown works/706933**

**archiveofourown works/646446,?view_adult=true**

**SPILL AND BEARING ARE THE TWO. I MADE A POST A WHILE BACK TALKING ABOUT THESE TWO AND HOW IT SPARKED A PLOT BUNNY. I EVEN POSTED THIS ELSE WHERE AND I'M GOING TO THOSE PLACES TO MAKE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT AS WELL.**

**I. DID. NOT. STEAL. ANY. OF THIS. FROM. SOMEONE. ELSE.**

**it came to my attention that my rant was rude. I apologize deeply.**

**By the wa, This is set in the Warren**

**I didn't edit much, just somethings that would have clashed with the second chapter.**


	2. A Black Mood Conversation Between Gods

**By the way this writing style is not my usual –tucks My [Lovely] Submissive out of sight-. It's supposed to be disjointed, all over the place. It's supposed to be Jack's thought process, (copied off my own), so if it kinda jumps all over the place that's why. Boy's more ADHD than a toddler on sugar.**

**BY THE WAY. You people make me wanna cry. I've gotten so many reviews and comments and subscribes and all kinds of good things from Fanfiction and archiveofourown and Tumblr. Ya'll know how to make a girl feel special.**

**I apologize if anybody is out of character. I've watched the movie only a handful of times and not with the intent of writing mpreg with it. I don't know anything of Pookas as I stated in the first chapter. Or rabbits for that matter although I did do some research on rabbit pregnancies. And the only thing I learned was I wanna bunny.**

**The first chapter is more based on Spill, while the second is based on Bearing, if you haven't noticed.**

**This chapter came ridiculously easily. As soon as I posted the first chapter, I was immediately working on this chapter. However I needed to do some editing on the first chapter, so I would go back and reread the first chapter.**

Jack woke up to a colourful elf poking at his nose.

"Go away Alfred. 'm trying to sleep." He said, cuddling back into Aster, only to blink sleepily when he backed into nothing.

"Aster? Not this. Please, anything but this." He sighed as he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up.

When he was finally on his feet he sighed again. "Alfred, where did you put my clothes?" He asked the elf jokingly, not really expecting a response.

Which was why, when the elf pointed to a rock where he could clearly see his clothes folded haphazardly along with his staff propped up against the rock, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Well then. Where's Aster?" To this question, the elf actually glared at him before pointing in the general direction of Bunny's burrow. Then the tiny thing had the nerve to chatter at him.

"Oh hush you." He said as he tapped the elf, freezing it in its place, before walking over to his things,

After pulling on his pants at the very least and grabbing both his staff and hoodie (Bunny had torn his shirt to shreds the first day of rut and he hadn't bothered with getting another one), he wondered towards the burrow. There was only on place Aster could be, particularly after getting so lost in the urge to reproduce that he talked about kits. The same place he was every year after hitting the height of rut.

The nursery.

He remembers as he walks.

He remembers how that first year they were together, seventy three years ago, and a year after the defeat of Pitch, the rut was intense, for both parties. It was that year that the first talk of kits came up. (Not that they meant to.)

He remembers how in the haze of mating, Bunny called him something, called him a name that wasn't his. Called him Arian. Talked about how this time they would get it right, this time he'd be pregnant.

Needless to say, they almost hadn't survived that year. Too much yelling, not enough communicating.

(Took Sandy and North locking them in a room together for everything to be settled. Still took another seventy years for them to understand each other even partially. They're a work-in-progress)

Jack shakes his head and stares at the door that he has come to. "Aster why do you always hide from me?" He asked himself softly as he pushes open the door that leads into their home.

A long time ago the whole Warren had belonged to Aster and Arian and any potential kits. Days before Arian was to give birth, Pitch attacked and slaughtered every one of the Pookas.

Aster had fought so hard to save his beloved mate and their unborn kits. Had prayed so hard to Rayen, Goddess of the Unborn that they would be spared. But before he could save his mate, Arian's life was cut off before he could truly live, and the kits with him.

Every year after rut or after any big fight, the one place Jack could find his mate was in the nursery where Arian had defended his kits till the last.

(Call his mate a glutton for pain)

Jack shook his head and emptied his mind of such painful dark thoughts as he pushed open the door to their home.

"Aster? Baby…come out please. Don't do this. I know it hurts but we can make it through this, just like every other year." He called softly through the burrow, trying to reassure his mate the same way he did every year.

By being there for him.

"I…I'm in here Jack. I'm sorry ta worry ya love. Couldn't handle the light. Needed ta be in the dark. Needed ta be away for a little while." Bunny's voice said softly, coming out of a darkened room, just off the main tunnel.

Jack steeled himself and looked into the nursery. In the back corner, with his back to the wall, laid Aster, green eyes unseeing as he relived the past and suffered through things he could not change.

"Beloved." Jack whispered as he walked up beside the Pooka lying on the floor.

As he reached Aster's side, his mate flinched as the shadow fell over top of him.

"Just leave me be. I'll be fine." He muttered, voice scratchy from lack of use.

Jack winced at the sound. It meant that Aster was in one of his 'black moods'. He would hide away in the darkest place he could, be cruel and hateful to any who would try and talk him out of it. It was best just let him be and hopefully he'd sleep it off. If not then don't talk to him for a few days and all they could do was have Sandy send him good dreams, no dreams of kits, never again.

Granted that was all before Jack came and before they were mates.

Now when a black mood came about, things were different.

Bunny would hide in the nursery; Jack would come and find him, they would sleep together and if it was a lighter black mood they would talk about what set him down that dark path where he talked about losing hope and joy and faith and thoughts about how, if he could, he'd end his own life.

"Aster…why do you run and hide every year?" Jack asked, crawling in beside his mate.

"Because I know how much you want kits. You want them more than I do and I can't give them to you. No matter how hard we try, either as myself in human form or in female form we can't have kits and it hurts, Jack. It hurts ta try because all I can think about is Arian and our kits and losing them before I could even hold them in my arms." Aster sighed, clearly holding back tears. "I've prayed to the humans God and Manny and ta all the old gods and to Alasia and ta Rayen and prayed that they hear our pleads and they bless us with kits and it never happens."

Jack blinks back tears and uses something that's worked to get his beloved mate off the depressing path again.

"Tell me a story. Tell me of how Alasia and Rayen met and married. Talk to me." He muttered, pulling Aster's head into his lap.

A watery chuckle and Aster begins. "When they first met, they hated each other. Not because of their jobs but just they didn't click…" Aster begins, voice gaining strength as he spoke.

**Meanwhile in the stars around an abandoned world.**

"We cannot take our pound of flesh from Pitch." Lukora said softly.

"Why not!? After all he put our people through! We have watched over them for many millennia. Then this fool comes in and slaughters all! All but Aster. Then this 'Man in the Moon' comes and claims him. This is foolishness!" Babd Catha shouted, banging her staff onto the ground.

"The only thing we can do is watch over him." Airmid said sadly.

"Perhaps that is not the only thing we can do." Caer Ibormeith said, gazing at the pond the held the image of the last remaining Pooka. "He dreams often of his mate bearing his young."

"Alasia, Rayen? Is it possible if his mate is human?" Cerridwen asked, turning towards the two women holding hands as the conversed telepathically.

"Are you sure darling?" Alasia asked carefully. Rayen nodded and as one they turned and faced the crowed of gods and goddesses.

"She says it's possible. But she would need to create the souls herself, but to do that she needs all of our powers. She is weak and tired and not long before she fades." At this, all who gathered before them winced. "I myself am not long for this world either. Aster is just out of his rut. If we are to do this, it must be now. Any kits their kits have will be Pooka regardless of who they mate with." She said softly, holding tight to Rayen's hand.

"Then let it be so." Caer Ibormeith said standing and walking towards the mute goddess. She laid her hands on the youngest goddess's hands pour her power into making Aster's dream come true.

Babd Catha sighed and strode over and laid hands on the mute goddess as well. "Let thou kits be blessed with thine courage to be the save thou race." She spoke in the old language, blessing the kits with her strength and power.

Cerridwen sighed, and stood. "With the power given to me by the moon and by the Mother herself. These kits will live. Even at the cost of the mate. My word is law."

Alasia and Rayen looked up at her in shock. Out of all the gods and goddesses left from the old days, she was the most powerful. Her word _**was**_ law. No way around it. The kits would survive not matter the cost.

"Lets us pray that it does not come down to that." Alasia said, laying her hand on top of Rayen's shoulder. "These kits will take hold in Aster's mate's belly and will live long lives." She vowed.

Rayen nodded and spoke for the first time since the fall of the Golden Age and the demise of the  
Pookas. "It shall be done. And there shall be three." She said, than she said no more, in fear of scaring away the unborn souls she was to create.

"I need you to understand the severity of what she just said. You as well I know why she doesn't speak."

"Yes because if she does, she risks scaring away the unborn children, which in turn ruins your fertility magic in that person. It's why you two married. You two balance and complete each other." Babd Catha said as if reciting a lesson.

"She hasn't spoken since the fall of the Pooka. If she says there will be three, then three there will be. And because Cerridwen has spoken them to live then the three of them will live." Alasia said with a final tone in her voice that invited no more conversation on the matter.

Caer Ibormeith sighed and stood. "I will send a dream to both Aster and Sanderson."

"There shall be a rebirth and Aster will tell his kits stories and legends of us and we will grow and live again. Faith in us restored by three tiny kits." Airmid said happily as all the gathered gods gazed at the image of Aster and his mate, Jack Frost.

**Right goddess time. Rayen, Alasia and Lukora are mine but you still get to find out what I made them. **

**All of the Goddess save for the three I mentioned are Celtic.**

**Alasia- Goddess of Fertility. Wife to Rayen**

**Rayen- Goddess of Unborn Children. Wife to Alasia. Is silent and never speaks lest she scares away the souls of unborn children**

**Lukora- God of Sadness.**

**Airmid- Keeper of spring and goddess of medicinal plants, regenerates or brings dead back to life**

**Caer Ibormeith- Goddess of sleep and Dreams**

**Babd Catha- Goddess of War**

**Cerridwen- Moon, grain, nature goddess**

**By the way, the 'black mood' that Aster goes through, is what landed me into a mental hospital recently. I tend to have these frequently but I usually sleep them off just like Aster has since the end of the Pookas.**

**Like I said at the top, you guys make me so happy.**


	3. Sorry this isnt a chapter

**Okay so I got some hateful anon reviews on this and to be honest, it pisses me off. **

**To Facepalm who said and I quote , "So…What? It's Aster's fault that Jack's a boy and therefore can't have babies? Yes. I can totally see you in the nuthouse. Please go back there."**

**First off, fuck you too. I went to a mental health facility because I almost killed myself, as well as I was a danger to others. I don't need to go back there.**

**Second off, fuck you too. If you hadn't done it this way I could have told you that Jack wasn't capable of impregnating Aster as human girl or if Aster was a female Pooka. And if you noticed, I talked about how Bunny had a mate that was a male before Jack and Arian got pregnant as a male. In my mind it doesn't matter the speices, Pookas can impregnate their mate. The only thing is that Jack died before coming back as a spirit, which is what prevents Aster's sperm from taking hold in Jack. It's also that prevents Jack from knocking up Fem!Aster. Aster hates himself because he can't fulfill the one desire of his mate and it makes him feel like a failure of a mate.**

**Also, to the guest who said "Aster is really stupid in this chapter.", I take it you were talking about the whole black mood thing. When I said Aster was in a black mood I meant he is down a path of self-hatred. You hate yourself to the point that anything that goes wrong is your fault and you should have been able to stop it from going wrong or you shouldn't have fucked up and it's all your fault and nothing's going right and everything is your fault and all you want to do is stop being a disappointment to everyone who loves you and it feels like the only way that you can stop is by a bullet to the head, a bottle of pills, or a knife across your wrist.**

**For Aster, his mindset during these mood is basically, "I should have died with them, I should have protected Arian better, I should have stop that Nightmare, I should have prayed to Rayen harder, should have moved faster, I should have saved them, I'm not fit to be a mate to Jack, what happens if Pitch comes for Jack, I won't be able to save him, I should just die and give Jack the freedom to choose someone worthier as his mate, I need to stop being so useless, I'm disappointing Tooth and Sandy and North. I'm useless as a mate, I can't give Jack what he wants, I shouldn't have been the last one, I can't even save my people." and all Aster can do is drown in the hatred and feeling of worthlessness. **

**And he sleeps it off because he knows that Sandy will help him sleep even if he hates himself for making Sandy take time away from the children to help him.**

**Even deep in depression like that, he is very much aware of what he's doing and it only makes him hate himself more because he's not strong enough to man up and pull himself out of it and he rages against himself, with thoughts of how am I supposed to bring Hope to children if I can't stop being hopeless.**

**I hope this cleared things up, and maybe you'll understand why he was acting the way he is.**

**I'm sorry to say that anon review will be turned off as of now. I apologize to those anon reviewers who were kind and supportive.**

**On a lighter note, the pregnancy is only going to last about two to three months. Regular rabbit pregnancies only last a month so to amuse myself with Jack's suffering, it's gonna be about two and a half months. He's not gonna be too big, mostly the size of a women in about her either third or fourth month. Possibly fifth month. Haven't decided yet.**

**To those that caught my foreshadowing last chapter, don't worry, Jack is gonna be able to hold his babies when they're born. Maybe.**

**To the people who ask for more chapters right after I post a chapter. WTAF. I just gave you something and you're telling me that wasn't enough. I could hold all chapters till I've typed the last one. But I won't.**

**This will stay up till the next chapter and even then I might leave it up.**


End file.
